


Shuri and T'Challa's Tale

by nobodys_princess12



Series: Field Trip!!! [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_princess12/pseuds/nobodys_princess12
Summary: The tale of what happened when Shuri and T'Challa went to the Thompson household.Read --Deleted Parts-- first!





	Shuri and T'Challa's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write another one based off the ending of the second part.

"You did what?" Peter asked the princess as she smirked off to the side. 

"I threatened him," Shuri said happily, "It was fun to watch as his face turned white and his life flashed before his eyes."

"I see what you did there," Peter replied and stared blankly as Tony wheezed on the other side of the room, Steve telling him to calm down cause it's not good for his heart. 

"Besides, " She said with a shrug, "You didn't even hear the best part."

* * *

 

**Flashback**

_"Where is your bathroom?" Shuri asked kindly and gave a fake smile to the Thompson parents._

_"Just up the stairs and to the left," Mrs. Thompson said with a smile, "If you want I can show you the way."_

_"No thank you," Shuri replied and then calmly got up and walked towards the stairs, "I can leave you alone down here right brother?"_

_"Yes," T'Challa said with a mischievous smile, "I think I can handle them myself."_

_Shuri walked up the stairs with a little hop in her step, she couldn't wait for what was going to happen next. Just as she reached the top she saw the bathroom but walked right past it, her business wasn't going to be solved in there, she had a boy to murder. She got to a door with a lame car poster and opened it without knocking._

_"This is the guy that thinks he's better than Peter," She said to herself when she saw the teen playing some shooting game, "Pathetic."_

_She walked up behind him and hit him on the head._

_"What the fuck!" Flash yelled and jumped while pulling his headphones off._

_"Is that any way to talk in the presence of a princess?" Shuri asked coldly._

_Flash's head snapped up in her direction and his eyes widened._

_"I'm sorry Princess," He said but she could tell the apology was fake, "I thought it was my mom or something."_

_"You shouldn't talk like that to your mother," Shuri said with a bigger glare, "She carried you for 9 months and then has spent her whole life supporting and taking care of you."_

_"Whatever," Flash said while rolling his eyes, "Your mom is a queen so you get everything you want."_

_Shuri took a calming breath and glared harder at the boy, he really was an asshole._

_"Listen here Flash," Shuri growled and grabbed the arms of his chair and moved forward, "I'm here to tell you that if you ever mess with Peter or his family again I will personally take care of you."_

_A look of anger passed through his eyes._

_"How did Parker get you on his side?" He asked with venom, "Did he sleep with you too?"_

_Shuri pulled back in surprise, what was this boy talking about?_

_"What?" She asked carefully and stared in the teen's eyes._

_"He obviously became someone's boy toy so he could get the Avengers on his side," Flash said while rolling his eyes, "He's an even bigger slut if he went after the people on the castle at Wakanda."_

_Shuri's brain was being overwhelmed with this boy's stupidity. Then, when it all processed, she felt deep hatred boil in her stomach and she punched the chair right next to his head._

_"Say something like that one more time and you'll be missing more than just a few teeth," She growled and Flash shivered in fear._

_When the boy didn't say anything Shuri turned and went towards the door before turning around to give one last glare. The boy shook in his spot and she walked out the door with a satisfied smirk when thinking about the wet spot on the boy's pants."_

* * *

 

**Flashback End**

"Good job Shuri," Natasha said and gave the girl a firm pat on the head, "I'm glad you did that." 

"Thanks, Nat," Shuri replied with a bright smile, the spy had to be her favorite Avenger, but don't tell her brother that. 

"I can't breathe," Tony said and walked towards the elevator while continuing to wheeze, "He... he peed his pants." 

Even when the elevator doors closed, they could still hear his laughter a little bit. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y," Steve said and rubbed his temples, "Please make sure Tony doesn't have a heart attack or something." 

As he walked out of the room Peter could hear him say something about being too old for this type of stuff and how he wanted to take a nap.

"I think I saw some gray hair on Steve has you told the story," Clint smirked and gave the girl a pat on the back, "But good job Princess, you really had him." 

"I've taught her good," Natasha said with pride and Shuri smiled brightly. 

"I should be going to college but instead I'm stuck in a building with maniacs," Wanda said to herself and Peter swore he saw tears gathering in her eyes as she left to her room. 

" _Same,_ " Peter thought and gave a small look of pity at the witch as she walked away.

"What about you T'challa?" Sam asked with a smile, "What did you do to the kid's parents." 

T'challa smiled happily and he almost looked like a little kid as he went into the details. 

* * *

 

**Another Flashback**

_"So," Mr. Thompson said with a smile, "Can I get you anything?"_

_"Actually," T'Challa said with a smile, "I could use a coffee."_

_Mrs. Thompson jumped from her seat and towards the kitchen._

_"What the fuck!" Flash yelled from upstairs and his father sent a glare up them._

_"Excuse my son,"  the man said, "He truly doesn't know any manners."_

_"I wonder where he got that from," T'Challa said with a fake smile and Mr. Thompson smiled back but it seemed forced._

_Mrs. Thompson came back with T'Challa's coffee and then sat back on her chair like a lost puppy._

_"So what did we do to deserve this visit?" She asked happily and T'Challa smiled at the woman._

_"I actually came here to talk about you suing the Parker family," T'Challa said and both Thompson's had an angry face now._

_"Those poor people are going to get what's coming for them," Mrs. Thompson said with a scowl, "They ruined my husband's suit."_

_"So you're going to go to a judge and say they ruined his suit?" T'Challa asked with a slightly confused face._

_"No of course not," She said with a bright smile, "My husband is going to pretend to have a broken arm and we're going to pay a doctor to make a report about it."_

_T'Challa looked at the couple in shock, he had never met someone that only wanted to ruin other peoples lives, and he had fought so many villains._

_"What you're saying," T'Challa said slowly, "Is that you plan on lying and bribing your way to win this case?"  
_

_"Yes," Mrs. Thompson, "And you must want to helo since you're here."_

_Shuri walked down the stairs with a satisfied smirk and paused when she saw his face._

_"I'm actually here to tell you that they have our full support," He said with what sounded like a growl."_

_The Thompsons' faces went white like a sheet and they stared in shock. They didn't even move as T'Challa and Shuri walked to the door and opened it._

_"Also," Shuri said with a smile," We were voice recording."_

_As the door shut both of them could hear Mrs. Thompson's shriek of horror and a thud as Mr. Thompson passed out._

* * *

 

**Another Flashback End**

"That's great," Clint said while laughing and clutching his stomach, "They must really hate us now." 

"You?" Peter said with his head in his hands, "Just think about what Flash is going to do to me?" 

"Don't worry," MJ said, walking out of the elevator and giving the boy a stern look, "Pepper and I talked to the lawyers and are setting something up for you." 

"Not only that," Pepper said from the couch, "But we set a protection program up for all three of you, that Flash kid won't even be able to look at you anymore."

Peter blushed at the fact someone will probably be watching him at all times while MJ smiled at her mentor. Just as Sam was going to ask another question the elevator dinged and Ned and Bruce walked out. There was a weird purple stain on both of their lab coats but they both had smiles on their faces. 

"What's happening here?" Ned asked happily and went to go sit by Peter while Bruce went to the kitchen to get some tea. 

"Shuri and T'Challa were telling us about what happened at Flash's house," Peter said and Ned pouted. 

"I wanted to hear," He whined and Shuri grinned. 

"I'll start over," She said and went to get into the story again but Pepper stopped her. 

"Make it quick," the redhead said and stood up," Peter, MJ, and Ned all need to go to the jet so we can go on some mega intern trip that Tony planned." 

She left through the elevator doors and all three teens grinned. But stopped to listen as Shuri told her story again. 

* * *

 

"Is this the Thompson household?" a man asked when Mrs. Thompson opened the door and she smiles politely before saying yes. 

"My name is Phil Coulson," Phil said with a polite smile and stepped into the house when she opened the door for him to get in, "I'm here to talk about the case you had against the Parkers."

Mrs. Thompson flinched slightly but took him to the kitchen talked where Mr. Thompson and Flash were sitting, both looking up when they heard the footsteps. 

"Are you on their side or ours?" Mr. Thompson asked with a rough voice and Phil smiled. 

"I'm on yours Sir," Phil replied and thanked the woman when she brought him some water. 

Mr. Thompson smiled and went into all the details that he and his lawyers had planned. He talked about he was trying to hire someone to delete the recording the royals of Wakanda had taken and how he paid a doctor to write up a medical report. How he went to May's work and had her fired by saying she tried to push herself onto him. By the end of the conversation, it was dark and Phil knew everything that the family had done and what they were planning to do. 

"Thank you for listening," Mrs. Thompson said with a smile and walked him to the door, "It's good to know we have another good lawyer on our side." 

"The pleasure is mine," Phil replied, "I just want poor people to know where they stand." 

She smiled and closed the door. 

Phil had sent the details to Clint before he even got back in his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! You can comment your opinion if you want. Also might make a fourth part about the trial but I know about nothing with the suing stuff and everything.


End file.
